The Uzumaki Three
by Ciardha
Summary: A sequel to Rain or Shine. A new generation of Uzumaki have come of age. One shot for now.


A sequel to "Rain or Shine"- one shot for now (While "Rain or Shine" continues). Saori is 23, Haruki is 20, and Ayane is 17. Naruto and Sakura are around 45, Konohamaru is 42, and Jiraiya and Tsunade are about 83. The first image of the story was just sticking in my head and I had to write an Uzumaki clan story. :)

The Uzumaki Three

The three young Uzumaki shinobi stared down the 20 Mist country ninja that had dared attempt invade Fire country.

The overconfident Mist ninja realized that just maybe the rumors were true. Konoha's new Hokage and her sibling just might be the most dangerous ninja ever born. The two looked bored and annoyed, not scared.

"What the hell?" Saori Uzumaki shook her head in disbelief- just 20 Mist ninja? What, did they think just because she was a female Hokage they didn't have to try as hard? She knew mom and dad were just behind them in the treelines. They had to be as stunned at the stupid overconfidence of these Mist ninja as she was, Jiraiya ojiisan and Tsunade obaasan too. She heard a disgusted cursing coming closer from behind, that was Konohamaru san, her direct predecessor as Hokage. He was definitely pissed.

"You 20 losers thought you could take down Fire Country? Do you realize what level of shinobi you are even dealing with? Or are you just 20 dumb hotheads who thought you were the most badass ninja ever, just because you're Mist ninja? You morons never learn. Nobody even wants to support you jackasses even under the table anymore!"

Three of the twenty attempted to attack Konohamaru. Konohamaru laughed and blocked them with barely an effort.

Haruki Uzumaki, the diplomat of the family, attempted to defuse the situation. "Look, you see now how strong we really are. Go home now and go home alive."

While a couple of the twenty looked like they might consider this offer, the rest were still wondering if they could maybe take out the only one of the three Uzumaki children who hadn't spoken yet- the medic ninja Ayane. It was rumored she wasn't the fighter her two older siblings were- she always called on the same battle toad she sat astride now. She was still a Chunnin where her two older siblings had reached Jonin several years ago.

The rumor was, the diplomat Uzumaki was actually the most dangerous of the three. He was said to already be a great master of wind chakra. He was also rumored to be the first ninja in over a hundred years to successfully win a summoning contract with the Great Hawks. The Great Hawks hadn't been seen since they ended their clan contract with the Uchihas. Reportedly, the Yonin Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan, had trained the boy and had taught him the forgotten summons for the Great Hawk Lord. The Uzumaki boy had passed the test and the Great Hawk Lord had accepted the bond with the Uzumaki clan. A clan that already had bonds with the Great Toad Lord.

Ayane stared at the Mist ninja. She probably was more afraid than the others here. She wasn't the elite fighters they were. She worried that maybe she disappointed everyone, but they were too kind to say so.

She was the smartest of the three Uzumaki kids, her water chakra abilities were excellent, and she summoned her first toad at 6. She inherited her mother's high chakra control abilities, so becoming a medic nin had been the obvious course. She would defend anyone in danger without a second thought, and learned to read micro movements for evasive action just like mom and Tsunade obaasan, but not on their levels. Shizune obasan said she was on her level, and that was far better than even most medical ninja would ever be.

But she hated battle. She just wanted to be a medic ninja, and that was all. She hated this situation, she was stupidly out in the open. She should have stayed back more, like she had learned in medic nin training. If she attempted to move now though, they'd see her weakness and go for her.

Sakura saw her youngest daughter's battle unease. Ayane was doing good, only someone as expert as she as Tsunade shishou could read it for certain. Sakura decided a little distraction and small show of strength would take the attention away from Ayane so she could withdraw to a better defensive position. Sakura created a shadow clone that threw a barrage of weapons at the Mist ninja.

Ayane immediately acted and the battle toad jumped behind Saori and Haruki as the Mist ninja dodged the weapons barrage with annoyance. As soon as Ayane reached her position Sakura dispersed the shadow clone.

Jiraiya shook his head. Ayane would either have to have more training, or restrict herself to Konoha during battles. She was in no danger now though. These Mist fools would either be dead or in retreat soon. He didn't think many of the Jonin would be needed for this- not since the Konoha ninja had learned how to fight Mist ninja and win, back when Naruto was younger than his kids were now.

Tsunade sighed, Ayane Uzumaki still had a weakness in battle. She certainly had great promise as a medic ninja- not at her mother's level, but Sakura was the sort of medic ninja that came along maybe once every hundred years. Sakura had long ago exceeded Tsunade's limits, and Tsunade had been a legend herself. Shizune was as great as one could usually hope for in a medic ninja, talented in both battle and the medic arts. Ayane Uzumaki would certainly reach Shizune's level in medic ninjutsu- perhaps even exceed it. Ayane's cheery nature was a true benefit there- patients strived to get better because it made the pretty dark blonde haired medic nin even happier. She was well loved by the staff as well. Tsunade wondered if something of Naruto's charisma and Sakura subtle genjutsu ability hadn't combined in the child and made her just exude a love and happiness vibe in the hospital work she was so well suited for. But battle, no. It was what kept her from advancing to Jonin. Even for a medic nin, an elite one must always be able and ready to battle.

Tsunade couldn't help contrasting Ayane with her siblings. Haruki had a marked distaste for prolonged battles, but still was ready and able to fight at a moment's notice. He wasn't a genius like his grandfather Minato, but his nature was much like Minato reborn. He had Kushina's bright red hair though. It was only beginning to darken slightly from her brilliant shade. The hair color didn't seem to reduce his popularity with the young ladies though. He had every bit of Minato's charm with young women, but also the kind and loving heart. So, while he might be free with his charms, it wasn't in a perverted way, and thankfully the boy had been careful. As popular and charming as he was, he could have given Naruto and Sakura several accidental grandchildren already if he hadn't been careful and considerate.

Saori was her father's daughter, but more open to occasionally learning by reading, and brighter than her father. Her hair had finally settled on a dominant shade of a dark rose pink. She had favored her mother physically the most strongly of the three, although her eyes stayed blue like her father's. She had been slightly odd looking, with a broad forehead that had been even more obvious than her mother's as a young child. She was a fierce little tomboy with a streak of mischief though, like Kushina reborn.

The girl had uttered her desire to be Hokage at three years old. She loved both her parents deeply, but had idolized her father. That drive to be Hokage had been fostered with love by all her loved ones as she grew up. Now, like her father and grandfather she had achieved that goal. Perhaps because she hadn't been mocked or thwarted in her goal, she quite willing took the advice of the three retired but living Hokage. She had said at her acceptance speech- "I am your Hokage, but so are the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh. I am still a Hokage in training. I will listen to their wisdom and experience to guide my choices. I hope to be the leader they have been for you, with their help." From anyone else it would have sounded like a leader who lacked confidence in herself, but from Saori Uzumaki it was a pronouncement of respect and unity.

The Mist ninja's cockiness disappeared completely when all the Legendary Yonin joined the Uzumaki young adults. Naruto just let his eyes glow with the Kyubi power, Sakura smiled and casually put on her leather gloves, Sasuke stared at them with the full force of Sharingan, and Sai grinned creepily.

At that point 7 of the 20 turned and fled. The other 13 were soon dealt with, two more eventually fleeing with injuries.

"Hmph, looks like Mist ninja finally developed a few brain cells amongst themselves." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Probably your old friend Suigetsu's influence." Sai remarked.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "He was never a friend, we were just temporarily allied. I've told you that a million times, Sai."

Sai shrugged.

"I bet it was his teaching them though." Naruto said

"Likely." Sasuke agreed.

"Well, this debacle is over, lets go home." With that comment, Tsunade leaped down and joined them. Despite her age, and letting it go at near it's natural progress now, she was still in fine strength. Right now she urgently wanted to speak to Ayane about the crucial training, but wouldn't humiliate her by saying so in front of everyone.

Sakura reached up and hugged her youngest daughter, still sitting on the battle toad. The toad was patient with Ayane's nature and wasn't restless when not in a battle situation. He was as much a friend to her as Gamakichi was to her father, perhaps even moreso. He didn't speak much, but had in his own way, reassured the insecure girl numerous times in battle situations.

"I'm starving!" Saori shouted.

Naruto grinned "Ichiraku?" The old man had passed away, but his daughter, and to Naruto's amusement, on occassion, Kakashi sensei, still ran the place. Sadly, it looked like this might be the last generation of Ichiraku though- neither of their kids had any interest in Ichiraku- both were young ninja well on their way to being Jonin.

"Yeah!" All three of the Uzumaki children responded with enthusiasm.


End file.
